Never Let Me Go
by May0
Summary: Ginny et Harry sont mariés mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bonheur. Surtout pour Harry qui est en fait amoureux de quelqu'un d'aure... HPDM Slash, co-écrite avec Sexy-Cat
1. Le mauvais choix

Bon alors ! Voici l'histoire que j'ai écrite avec ma Tack-chan pendant ces vacances ! Elle est encore en cours parce qu'il faudrait qu'elle et moi on se retrouve pour écrire la suite o Mais ça va venir !! Bon je fais le petit blabla habituel pour pas qu'il y ait des surprises !

**Disclaimer**: Eh non ni Draco ni Harry ni Ginny ni tous les autres persos qui pourraient par la suite apparaître dans cet fic ne sont à nous. Tout est à JKR, notre maîtresse à tous. C'est assez embêtant parce que j'aimerais bien garder petit Draco pour moi héhé :p (à la limite j'lui laisse Ginny à JK c'est pas comme si c'était une grande perte XD)

**Rating**: T pour l'instant. Lemon inclus. Enfin... Lemon c'est vite dit parce qu'on est un peu pas douées pour décrire du lemon Tak-chan et moi alors disons du semilemon XD

**Pairing**: HarryxDraco, ZE couple star ! Alors bien sûr, je dois vous prévenir : attention ! Histoire avec 2 jeunes hommes qui s'embrassent tout partout, en étant tous nus (parce que 2 mecs ensemble ça peut faire autre chose que jouer au foot XD) Alors Homophobes, déjà crevez XD Puis si vous voulez de l'hétéro gentillet, passez votre chemin ! Ou alors, comme le dit si bien Warriormeuh, "lisez et devenez normaux" !

**Avertissement**: Cassage de Ginny en vue XD Effondrement TOTAL du couple HarryxGinny ! YAOI RULES !

Je profite de l'occasion pour vous conseiller les fics de Tak-chan qui sont excellentes ! (je fais la pub :P)

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire: Profitezen bien et reviewez :D

* * *

**[ Never Let Me Go**

**Chapitre 1 : Le mauvais choix**

Assis sur le canapé de son appartement, Harry laissait ses pensées vagabonder tandis qu'il parcourait vaguement des yeux La Gazette du Sorcier du jour. C'est pour cela qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il leva les yeux, exaspéré, et rencontra ceux de Ginny, qui s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-il

- J'ai envie… - murmura-t-elle provocatrice, tandis qu'elle commençait à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- Ginny… - soupira-t-il – J'ai eu une dure journée…

Il tenta de s'écarter d'elle ce qui provoqua un regard énervé chez la jeune femme. Elle se leva et répliqua :

- Je suis ta femme, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas me repousser à chaque fois !

- Tu veux me violer ou quoi ?

- Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, vu ta réaction… - dit-elle en levant un sourcil appréciateur en direction de l'entrejambe de son mari.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! » se retint-il de crier, alors il répondit simplement :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Il entendit Ginny soupirer tandis qu'il claquait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il abandonna ses habits sur le sol, fit couler l'eau froide sur son corps et ferma les yeux. Après un vain moment à essayer de se calmer, il passa ses nerfs sur la paroi de la douche. Ce n'était pas tant l'attitude provocatrice ragoûtante de Ginny qui l'énervait… Pour ça, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait fait un choix, très mauvais soit dit en passant, et le choix s'était porté sur elle. Non, ce qui le désespérait en fait c'était de ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait réellement. Il s'était rendu compte, en effet, peu après avoir épousé Ginny, qu'il était attiré par les hommes… enfin, plutôt par UN homme, un seul.

Un léger bip provenant de l'amas de vêtements qu'il avait délaissé quelques minutes avant le fit tressaillir. C'était lui. Il sortit précipitamment de la douche et se rua sur son portable.

**De **: Draco

**Reçu le** : Vendredi 10 Décembre 2007 à 19 :35

**Message** : … Maintenant

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry l'isolant momentanément du reste du monde, mais il revint bien vite sur terre, se souvenant de l'oppressante présence de Ginny : pour pouvoir rejoindre Dray, il allait lui falloir une excuse, et une bonne… Après tout, c'était au moins la troisième fois qu'il la repoussait en une semaine, et elle allait finir par se douter de quelque chose.

Après s'être rhabillé en vitesse et avoir jeté un coup d'œil satisfait à son reflet, il sortit de la salle de bain et fit un effort intersidéral pour dire :

- Chériiiiie ! Euh dis-moi j'ai comme qui dirait un petit contretemps : ils ont retrouvé Goyle et mon aide est requise immédiatement (il insista sur ce mot) au Ministère. Ne m'attends pas, surtout, je ne sais pour combien de temps j'en ai.

Il ravala son dégoût et lui fit un smack. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà transplané.

Il arriva dans un pop sonore dans l'appartement qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur, il eut à peine le temps de s'y orienter que Malfoy l'attirait contre lui en lui déposant un baiser de bienvenue dans le cou.

- J'avais dit « maintenant » ! dit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il répondait avec passion au baiser de son amant. Même si leur liaison durait depuis des mois déjà, il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet ; il ne pouvait plus contenir le désir qui s'accumulait en lui. Harry passa sa main dans le dos de Draco et découvrit avec plaisir que celui-ci n'était vêtu que d'un boxer (noir svp XD). Ne voyant pas pourquoi ils se retiendraient plus longtemps, Draco débarrassa Potty de tout vêtement en empêchant Harry de faire de même et l'entraîna sur son lit.

Il l'allongea et passa de ses lèvres à son cou, son torse et… à ses mollets. Harry poussa un grognement de mécontentement, ce qui était le signe qu'attendait un Malfoy à présent radieux pour remonter lentement jusqu'à l'endroit désiré. Harry gémit et passa ses mains sous le boxer de Draco – qui le laissa à présent faire – et le lui retira. Plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait entre leurs corps nus et fous de désir. Harry s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au dos de Draco, enfouissant ses ongles sous sa peau murmurant son prénom entre deux soupirs. Draco, le regard attendri, remonta vers les lèvres d'Harry et joua avec sa langue. Ce regard se transforma en une lueur sadique accompagnée d'un sourire charmeur lorsqu'il lui écarta les cuisses, le prenant avec force et passion.

Ils vécurent un moment hors temps et hors espace, ne connaissant plus que leur corps unis l'un à l'autre. Puis, Drac s'écroula sur la torse d'Harry, qui le serra dans ses bras tout en s'attaquant à son cou pour y déposer un magnifique suçon (bien violet XD). Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis sombrèrent dans le sommeil, tendrement enlacés.

Harry dormait toujours lorsque Draco se réveilla. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il ramena les draps sur eux, bordant Harry par la même occasion. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le visage endormi de son amant. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et le regarda comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

Il écarta une des mèches rebelles qui couvrait la nuque d'Harry et une nouvelle lueur sadique éclaira ses yeux. Il se pencha doucement et déposa ses lèvres au creux du cou d'Harry.

* * *

Tak-chan et moi espérons que ça vous a plu ! 

Alors ?? Qu'en pensezvous ?? Si c'était bien, reviewez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et si c'est de la merde, ditesnous c'qui va pas pour qu'on puisse s'améliorer !! (ouhla ! la vieille technique de quémande de reviews XD)

La suite aussi vite que possible !! HPDM Pour La Vie ! 3


	2. It's okay to be GAY

Après des longs mois d'absence, voici finalement le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic coécrite avec Sexy-Cat (dont vous pouvez lire les sublimes oeuvres en cliquant sur le lien dans mon profil). La fin de cette fic a été laborieuse mais on a réussi ! :D Et on s'est aussi pas mal lâchées XD

Plus de lemon (et du presque vrai cette fois-ci :P) pour ce chapitre héhé :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: It's okay to be GAY**

Un froid mordant se manifesta soudainement dans le divin postérieur de Harry James Potter, il se réveilla péniblement. Il ouvrit un œil et constata que Draco s'était enroulé dans la couverture, le laissant lui, complètement à découvert. Il réduisit l'infime espace qui le séparait du beau blond qui avait partagé ses ébats. Harry se débarrassa de la couverture et se colla à la peau nue de Draco commençant à frotter son érection naissante contre les fesses pâles et musclées. Le propriétaire de ce splendide fessier se vit éveillé par tant d'ardeur et poussa un grognement rauque.

Draco tourna la tête et agrippa la nuque du brun, alors que Harry passait délicatement ses bras autour du torse de celui-ci. Draco s'approcha encore plus et attrapa du bout de ses lèvres celles de son partenaire. Tandis que le Survivant mordillait la lèvre inférieure du blond, celui-ci chercha à intensifier le baiser. Ce geste finit de les exciter tous deux, et, sans le préparer, Harry s'enfonça en lui avec violence et passion. Draco laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui se transforma bien vite en pur gémissement de plaisir.

Harry allait et venait en Draco, imposant son rythme au blond qui accompagnait ses mouvements de ses hanches et de râles suppliants.

Le brun se pencha alors dans le creux de sa nuque et lui murmura dans un soupir rauque « Je vais venir » tout en mordant son cou.

Draco atteignit le sommet de sa jouissance lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de son amant dans le creux de son cou et ils jouirent en même temps.

Pantelants, et encore humides de plaisir, ils s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Malfoy se retourna et embrassa avidement son amant.

Celui-ci trouva alors le moment opportun pour lui annoncer :

- Dray, on ne va plus pouvoir se voir pendant quelques temps, je, Ginny commence à se douter de quelque chose et …

- Tu baises avec elle ? Elle t'excite ? – le coupa sèchement Draco.

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de bander pour elle ?

- T'as bien du coucher avec elle un jour ou l'autre, autrement ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait la bague au doigt… - et il rajouta, avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur – enfin sait-on jamais peut-être qu'elle est frigide !

- T'es jaloux c'est ça ?

- Là n'est pas la question, tu ne vois pas la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets tous ? T'en as rien à faire d'elle, c'est moi que tu baises, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu fais chier avec tes liens pourris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Que je divorce ? Et pour quoi, pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas foutu de répondre à ma déclaration ! Ca fait plus d'un mois que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… Je ne vais pas rompre avec Ginny si je n'ai pas l'assurance qu'avec toi, ça sera mieux.

Draco lui lança un regard énervé et se dégagea de son étreinte, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus Harry.

- Merde Draco ! Ta fierté commence vraiment à me casser les couilles – dit-il en se levant.

- T'as vraiment besoin de trois petits mots pour prouver que notre relation a du sens ? J'en as ras le cul, Potter, j'ai rien à te prouver. Tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu divorces, si tu l'aimes pas, ça devrait pas être plus dur que de te chercher un bon avocat.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait chier moi ? C'est ton putain de chantage !

Sur ces belles paroles, il se rhabilla en vitesse et transplana dans son appart'.

Ginny sortit de la cuisine en l'entendant, super, l'interrogatoire allait commencer !

- On peut savoir où t'étais cette nuit ? – dit-elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pyjama rose.

- Ben, au ministère, comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, c'était affreux !

- Pauvre chéri, comme si j'allais te croire ! En plus t'es tout débraillé et je vois un beau suçon violet dans le creux de ton cou … - elle poussa un soupir résigné – c'est bon Harry, arrête de nous mentir, toi et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps…

Harry ne répondit rien, et regarda ses chaussures d'un air concerné. Ginny poursuivit son discours :

- Tu sais, j'ai compris, ça fait des semaines que tu me repousses …

**oOoOo**

Harry était sous la douche (pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette fiction, c'est un homme très propre !), mais cette fois-ci, aucun son n'émana du tas de vêtements qu'ils avait jetés en hâte devant la cabine de douche.

Il éteignit le jet d'eau et enfila un boxer noir (propre).

Il prit une grande inspiration et transplana directement chez Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci était en train de fumer à la fenêtre, habillé impeccablement et se retourna vers Harry lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ses pas, et le toisa d'un regard glacial, cachant difficilement son trouble à la vue d'un Harry à moitié nu en plein milieu de son salon.

Le brun avança alors vers lui d'un pas hésitant, lui attrapa la cravate et exhiba sa main dénuée d'alliance devant les yeux gris de Draco.

- Maintenant ? lança Harry timidement.

Le regard que Draco posa alors sur lui valait bien tous les je t'aime du monde et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Le blond agrippa fermement la main de son amant, s'assit sur le canapé et entraîna Harry sur ses genoux.

Draco tourna son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

Dans le fond, à la radio restée allumée, on entendait: "_We belong together, like the open seas and shores._"(1)

**THE END**

* * *

(1) _Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, comme les mers et les rivages._ (We Belong Together - Gavin Degraw)

Voilààààà !! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ceci jusqu'à la fin :) Une de nos toutes premières fics donc indulgeeeence svp !!

R&R, les jeunes

BizOox


End file.
